THE RETURNS
by amilkcarton
Summary: CONTINUATION AFTER EPISODE 18


(RYAN AND MARISSA ARE IN THE POOL HOUSE)  
  
MARISSA: I DONT KNOW, IT JUST SEEMS TO SOON  
  
RYAN: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT YOU NEED  
  
MARISSA: BUT A WEEK, ID LIKE TO SEE YOU EXPLAIN THIS ONE TO MY MOTHER  
  
RYAN:JUST LEAVE HER UP TO ME, I MEAN COME ON AFTER...  
  
(RYAN STOPS)  
  
MARISSA:AFTER...WHAT?  
  
RYAN:NOTHING  
  
MARISSA:NO TELL ME AFTER WHAT!  
  
RYAN:I JUST THOUGHT THAT AFTER ALL THAT HAPPENED WITH OLIVER.. YOU COULD USE SOME TIME AWAY  
  
MARISSA:ILL BE FINE, YOU NEED TO STOP WORRYING  
  
RYAN:THATS MY JOB  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
(SANDY AND KIRSTEN ARE IN THE KITCHEN)  
  
SANDY:SO HAVE YOU TALKED TO YOUR FATHER  
  
KIRSTEN:I DONT KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN  
  
SANDY:KIRSTEN..COME ON..YOU CANT AVOID HIM FOREVER  
  
KIRSTEN:ITS NOT HIM IM WORRIED ABOUT  
  
SANDY: WHAT.....  
  
(PAUSES)  
  
SANDY:JULIE? KIRSTEN IT WASNT YOUR FAULT  
  
KIRSTEN:YES BUT I HAD TO STAND BY AND WATCH JULIES HEART EXPLODE ALL BECAUSE OF MY FATHERS STUPIDITY  
  
(SANDY GRABS KIRSTEN)  
  
SANDY:HOW BOUT..I TAKE YOU OUT TONITE  
  
KIRSTEN: SANDY I DONT KNOW I MEAN IVE GOT LOADS OF WORK AND I...  
  
(KIRSTEN BEGINS TO LEAF THROUGH HER BINDER..SANDY CLOSES IT)  
  
SANDY:FORGET ALL THAT..COME ON..JUST ME AND YOU  
  
(KIRSTEN SMILES)  
  
KIRSTEN: ONE HOUR..YOUVE GOT ONE HOUR..BUT AFTER THAT I REALLY NEED TO GET BACK TO WORK  
  
(SETH COMES DOWNSTAIRS)  
  
SETH: GOOD MORNING ALL, FATHER MASTER OF THE HOUSEHOLD AND MOTHER HARD AT WORK AT THE STOVE  
  
KIRSTEN: GOOD MORNING SETH (SARCASTICALLY)  
  
SETH:SO WHATS UP TODAY, I WAS THINKING ALITTLE TOURING AROUND THE CITY, STOP FOR SOME ICE CREAM AND TO FINISH OFF THE DAY..I WAS THINKIN WE COULD HAVE DINNER AT SAINT LOUIS..COME ON NOW DOESNT THAT SOUND NICE?  
  
SANDY: YOUR MOTHER AND 'I' HAVE PLANS  
  
SETH:WHAT..MORE IMPORTANT THAN CRUCIAL SON BONDING TIME..I MEAN COME GUYS...THESE ARE THE GOLDEN YEARS..I NEED TO BE TAKEN CARE OF..NURTURED...SO YOU CAN SEND ME OUT INTO THE WILD TO FEND FOR MYSELF  
  
KIRSTEN:HE NEEDS A GIRLFRIEND  
  
(LOOKS AT SANDY)  
  
SETH:NEEDS IS THE KEY..  
  
SANDY:WELL SON, THAT BOAT HAS SAILED  
  
SETH: BOATING THATS AN EXCELLENT IDEA..ILL GET THE RAFTS..WE CAN GO BOOGIE BOARDING..WE CAN...  
  
(SANDY INTERUPTS)  
  
SANDY:SETH!  
  
SETH: ALRITE ALRITE POINT TAKEN  
  
KIRSTEN: SETH WHY DONT YOU GO SEE WHAT RYAN IS UP TO  
  
(SETH GRABS A BAGEL AND WALKS OUT THE DOOR TOWARDS THE POOL HOUSE JUST AS THE DOOR BELL RINGS)  
  
(SANDY AND KIRSTEN BEGIN TO KISS)  
  
SETH: SO...I GUESS ILL BE GETTING THAT  
  
(SETH WALKS TOWARDS THE DOOR AND OPENS IT)  
  
(SUMMER APPEARS)  
  
SUMMER:COHEN...WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE  
  
SETH: WELL SUMMER LAST TIME I CHECKED THIS WAS MY HOUSE  
  
SUMMER:YEAH RITE..UH..IS COOP HERE?  
  
SETH: UH MAYBE?  
  
(AWKWARD PAUSE)  
  
SUMMER: WELL...CAN I COME IN AND SEE?  
  
SETH: RITE RITE  
  
(SETH LETS HER IN)  
  
SUMMER: SO UH...HOW ARE YOU AND ANNA  
  
SETH: AH WELL THERE IS NO 'ME AND ANNA' AND IM DOING FINE  
  
SUMMER: AWW REALLY? YEAH SHE TOLD ME  
  
SETH: OH WELL.. ISNT THAT NICE...  
  
(AS THEY WALK INTO THE KITCHEN..)  
  
SUMMER: HI MR COHEN  
  
SANDY: HI THERE SUMMER, WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE  
  
SETH: OH DAD SHE WAS JUST THINKING..ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I SEEN MY BUDDY SETH AND THOUGHT ID STOP BY FOR A LONG OVER DUE VISIT...  
  
SUMMER: ACTUALLY I WAS LOOKING FOR MARISSA..IS SHE HERE?  
  
SANDY: IM NOT SURE,WHY DONT YOU CHECK THE POOL HOUSE  
  
SETH: HERE ILL WALK YOU..LETS TAKE THE SCENIC ROUTE  
  
SUMMER: COHEN!  
  
(SETH PUSHES HER IN THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION OF THE POOL HOUSE)  
  
(BACK IN THE POOL HOUSE MARISSA AND RYAN ARE WATCHING TV AND TALKING)  
  
MARISSA: I DONT SEE WHY ANYONE WOULD WANNA DO ONE OF THESE SHOWS..I MEAN TO STUFF A BUNCH OF BUGS IN YOUR MOUTH FOR A CHANCE AT LIKE 5000 BUCKS..GROSS  
  
RYAN:OH COME ON..YOU WOULDNT..  
  
(MARISSA BEGINS TO RESPOND AS HER CELL RINGS)  
  
(SHE LOOKS DOWN AT IT AND FLINCHES)  
  
RYAN: WHO IS IT  
  
(MARISSA PAUSES)  
  
RYAN: ITS HIM ISNT IT!  
  
(MARISSA STARES DOWN AT THE PHONE)  
  
RYAN: GIMME THE PHONE  
  
(RYAN GOES TOWARDS HER)  
  
MARISSA: RYAN DONT  
  
(PUSHES HIM AWAY AS SHE ANSWERS THE PHONE)  
  
MARISSA: HELLO?  
  
(RYAN STARES AT HER WITH ANGER)  
  
MARISSA(ON THE PHONE): YEAH I KNOW...  
  
MARISSA(ON THE PHONE): DONT WORRY..YAH ITLL BE FINE...OK...BYE  
  
(RYAN STARES EVEN DEEPER NOW IN ANGER)  
  
MARISSA: MY MOM WANTS TO KNOW IF YOU WANT TO COME FOR DINNER  
  
(RYAN LOOKS RELIEVED)  
  
RYAN: OH...SO..THAT WAS...YOUR MOM?  
  
MARISSA: YEAH WHY...WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE....  
  
RYAN: WELL..  
  
MARISSA:..WHO...OLIVER?! GOD RYAN YOUR LIKE OBSSESED WITH HIM OR SOMETHING  
  
RYAN: ITS NOT THAT  
  
MARISSA: ARE YOU SURE?  
  
RYAN: NO NO OF COURSE NOT...IM JUST A LITTLE WORRIED SINCE EVERYTHING THAT HAPPPEND  
  
MARISSA: WELL DONT BE..ITLL BE FINE..ILL BE FINE  
  
(SUMMER AND SETH WALK IN FINALLY)  
  
MARISSA: HEY SUMMER....SETH  
  
(SETH NODS)  
  
SUMMER: COOP I WANTED TO KNOW IF U WANNA COME TO THE MALL...SALE HALF OFF SHOES SELECTED STYLES..I KNOW YOU DONT WANNA PASS THIS UP  
  
RYAN: SUMMER..WE'RE KINDA BUSY HERE  
  
SUMMER: DOING WHAT..  
  
(RYAN LOOKS OVER AT THE TV)  
  
SUMMER: EEWW! BUGS!....COOP..MALL...NOW  
  
(MARISSA LOOKS OVER AT RYAN)  
  
MARISSA: ILL ONLY BE GONE FOR A LITTLE BIT ALRITE? WE'LL HAVE PLENTLY OF TIME TO HANG OUT AFTER...AND YOU ARE COMING FOR DINNER TONITE RITE?  
  
RYAN: YEAH..CANT WAIT  
  
MARISSA: PERFECT...LATER BABE  
  
(MARISSA AND SUMMER WALK OFF LEAVING RYAN AND SETH BEHIND SITTING IN THE POOL HOUSE)  
  
SETH: ILL NEVER UNDERSTAND WOMEN  
  
RYAN: ME EITHER  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
(JULIE IS HARD AT WORK IN HER KITCHEN COOKING WHEN THE DOORBELL RINGS)  
  
(JULIE ANSWERS THE DOOR AS KIRSTEN APPEARS)  
  
JULIE:KIRSTEN! HOW ARE YOU?  
  
KIRSTEN: HI ..JULIE..IM GOOD...HOW ARE YOU?  
  
JULIE: OH COULDNT BE BETTER..JUST PREPARING DINNER..MARISSAS COMING AROUND TONITE  
  
KIRSTEN: JULIE...CAN I COME IN..  
  
JULIE: SURE...WHATS UP?  
  
(JULIE WALKS BACK TO HER KITCHEN WERE SHE CONTINUES TO WORK HARD ON DINNER)  
  
KIRSTEN: JULIE I WANTED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT CALEB  
  
(JULIE CONTINUES WORKING)  
  
JULIE: WHAT ABOUT HIM?  
  
KIRSTEN: WELL..I HAVENT HEARD FROM EITHER OF YOU IN A COUPLE DAYS SO I WAS GETTING WORRIED  
  
JULIE: WORRIED? HUN YOU HAVE NO NEED...IM DOING FINE  
  
KIRSTEN: JULIE YOUR COOKING...YOU NEVER COOK  
  
JULIE: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I KNOW I DONT GET IN HERE AS MUCH AS ID LIKE...BUT MARISSA LIKES HOME COOKING AND IM NOT ORDERING IN ANOTHER NIGHT  
  
KIRSTEN: WELL..I JUST WANTED TO MAKE SURE YOUR OK  
  
(JULIE STOPS WHAT SHES DOING..TURNS AND SMILES)  
  
JULIE: IM DOING FINE  
  
(KIRSTEN HALF SMILES BACK..NOT QUITE BELIEVING HER..)  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
(SUMMER AND MARISSA ARE AT THE MALL..SUMMER IS HOLDING A SHOE AND MARISSA IS LOOKING AROUND HER)  
  
SUMMER: COOP GET A LOAD OF THIS...AND ITS HALF OFF! HALF!  
  
(MARISSA'S MIND IS ELSEWHERE)  
  
SUMMER: HELLO..WERE AT THE SALE OF THE CENTURY HERE...WHATS UP?  
  
MARISSA: I DONT KNOW..I DONT THINK I SHOULDA LEFT RYAN  
  
SUMMER: HE'LL BE FINE..HES GOT GOOFY BOY COHEN THERE TO RESCUE HIM..BESIDES WE HAVENT HUNG OUT FOREVER  
  
MARISSA: YEAH I GUESS I JUST DONT WANT TO GET TO DISTANT FROM HIM..SINCE THE WHOLE OLIVER THING  
  
SUMMER: YOUR OFF IN THAT FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE 20 TIMES A DAY..YOU NEED THIS TIME AWAY FROM HIM  
  
MARISSA: DID YOU JUST SAY ....FORTRESS ...OF SOLITUDE? ....  
  
SUMMER: OMG IM HANGING AROUND COHEN WAAAY TO MUCH!  
  
MARISSA: YOURE STILL IN TO HIM ARENT YOU!  
  
SUMMER: EW! AS IF...COHEN IS SO HISTORY..NOW COME ON LETS GET SHOPPING!  
  
(STORE CLERK APPROACHES, YOUNG BOY LATE TEENS)  
  
CLERK: YOU LADIES NEED A HAND WITH ANYTHING?  
  
(MARISSA IS ABOUT TO SPEAK BUT SUMMER JUMPS INFRONT OF HER)  
  
SUMMER: UH DO YOU HAVE...  
  
(PICKS UP A RANDOM SHOE)  
  
SUMMER: THESE IN A 6?  
  
CLERK: ILL CHECK  
  
(WALKS AWAY)  
  
MARISSA: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?  
  
SUMMER: ITS CALLED PICKING UP THE SHOEBOY  
  
(MARISSA LAUGHS)  
  
MARISSA: I DONT KNOW HOW YOU DO IT  
  
SUMMER: ITS EASY..WHAT YOU THINK COHENS THE ONLY BOY IM IN TO?  
  
MARISSA: I THOUGHT YOU WERENT IN TO HIM....  
  
SUMMER: IM ...NOT...I MEAN...  
  
(CLERK RETURNS)  
  
CLERK: HI YEAH WE HAD A 6  
  
SUMMER: UH..NO I DONT WANT THEM ANYMORE...COME ON COOP LETS GO  
  
(SUMMER GRABS MARISSA'S ARM AND RUNS OUT OF THE STORE INTO THE MALL)  
  
MARISSA: SUMMER WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?  
  
SUMMER: I JUST REALISED SOMETHING! I STILL LIKE SETH COHEN! OMG!  
  
MARISSA: I TOLD YOU  
  
SUMMER: BUT IT CANT BE TRUE..I MEAN..I WAS OVER HIM...HE WAS WITH THAT GIRL..AND HE WAS HAPPY...AND I ......WASNT  
  
MARISSA: SEE..COME ON ILL CHEER YOU UP...A TRIPLE BERRY SMOOTHY HAS YOUR NAME ON IT  
  
(THEY WALK AROUND THE CORNER TOWARDS THE STALL)  
  
_________________________________  
  
(SETH AND RYAN ARE LYING ON RYANS BED)  
  
SETH: I MEAN..SHE SHOWS A COMMON INTEREST IN COMICS..WE HAD SUCH A GOOD TIME TOGETHER..AND NOW THAT I AM UNHINGED SHE HAS CHOSEN TO GO THE OTHER WAY..NOW THAT MY FRIEND IS MESSED UP  
  
RYAN: WHAT DOES SHE THINK SHES DOING ANYWAYS..I MEAN..SHE HAD A GUN PULLED ON HER 3 DAYS AGO AND SHES OUT AT MALLS ALREADY  
  
SETH: I KNOW!....UH WAIT..WHAT ARE WE TALKING ABOUT HERE  
  
RYAN: MARISSA LEAVING ME  
  
SETH: UH NO..WE'RE TALKING ABOUT MY SUMMER MELTDOWN HERE..I MEAN DO I CONTINUE PLAYING IT COOL AND UNDESPRATE OR DO I MOVE IN FOR THE KILL  
  
RYAN: YOU ARE DESPRATE  
  
(SETH FALLS BACK ON THE BED)  
  
SETH: I KNOW...  
  
___________________________________  
  
(SANDY IS READING THE PAPER IN THE LIVING ROOM AS KIRSTEN ENTERS THE ROOM)  
  
SANDY:HOWD IT GO?  
  
KIRSTEN: SHE HAS NO IDEA WHAT SHES DOING..SHES TOTALLY AVOIDING THE SUBJECT..I MEAN THIS CAN ONLY END UP BAD  
  
SANDY: IM GUESSING NOT GOOD...  
  
KIRSTEN: SANDY.YOU NEED TO GO OVER THERE AND TALK TO HER  
  
SANDY: WOW WOW ME? I DONT THINK SO..I DRAW THE LINE AT ADVICE  
  
KIRSTEN: COME ON..SHE COULD REALLY USE SOME MALE INFLUENCE TO TAKE HER MIND OFF THINGS  
  
SANDY: KIRSTEN..YOUVE DONE ALL YOU CAN ..THE WOMEN NEEDS TO HEAL  
  
(THE DOORBELL RINGS, SANDY LOOKS UP)  
  
SANDY: ILL TELL YA WHAT..IF THATS HER..ILL TALK TO HER..OTHERWISE FORGET ABOUT IT  
  
(KIRSTEN GETS UP TO ANSWER THE DOOR..SANDY CONTINUES TO READ HIS PAPER)  
  
(AFTER A FEW MOMENTS SANDY LOOKS UP)  
  
SANDY: WELL KIRSTEN WAS IT HER?  
  
(CALEB WALKS IN, IN FRONT OF KIRSTEN)  
  
CALEB: WAS IT WHO?  
  
(SANDY STANDS UP)  
  
SANDY: OH NOBODY..  
  
KIRSTEN: DAD WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE  
  
CALEB: WHAT A FATHER CANT VISIT HIS DAUGHTER...I JUST WANTED TO SEE HOW YOU WERE KEEPING  
  
SANDY: NO REALLY..WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE (SARCASTICALLY)  
  
KIRSTEN: SANDY..  
  
SANDY: SORRY...  
  
(SITS DOWN AGAIN)  
  
KIRSTEN: SO DAD CAN I GET YOU ANYTHING  
  
(DOORBELL RINGS AGAIN)  
  
CALEB: YOU CAN START BY GETTING THE DOOR'  
  
(KIRSTEN GLARES AT HIM AND LEAVES TO ANSWER THE DOOR)  
  
(SHE RETURNS WITH JULIE COOPER STANDING BESIDE HER..)  
  
_______________________________________  
  
(MARISSA AND SUMMER ARE WALKING DOWN THE MALL WITH THERE SMOOTHIES...A MAINTENANCE MAN IS SWEEPING UP PAPERS LEFT ON THE GROUND(HE BUMPS INTO MARISSA)  
  
MAINTANANCE MAN: SORRY MISS  
  
(MARISSA LOOKS AT HIM)  
  
MARISSA: ITS ALRITE..  
  
(MARISSA TAKES A CLOSER LOOK AT THE MAN..REALIZING ITS OLIVER)  
  
MARISSA: OLIVER!   
  
(MARISSA DROPS HER SMOOTHIE..IT SPILLS ALL OVER THE GROUND)  
  
SUMMER: EW!  
  
MARISSA: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE..I MEAN SHOULDNT YOU BE IN..  
  
OLIVER: JAIL? YEAH YOUD THINK SO..TURNS OUT TRIAL ISNT FOR A COUPLE WEEKS SO THEY SAID I COULD STAY IN A ROTTEN OLD JAIL CELL OR CLEAN UP AFTER NEWPORTS FINEST SO I FIGURED..  
  
SUMMER: WELL IF YOUR THINKING OF GETTING BACK IN TO COOPS LIFE YOUVE GOT ANOTHER THING COMIN  
  
OLIVER: SUMMER I KNOW..AND MARISSA I TOTALLY UNDERSTAND IF YOU NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO ME AGAIN...I JUST WISH YOU KNOW WHAT I WAS GOING THROUGH...I THOUGHT IF ANYONE WOULDA UNDERSTOOD ME..IT WOULD OF BEEN YOU..  
  
MARISSA: OLIVER I WOULD HAVE UNDERSTOOD...IF YOU WOULD OF TOLD ME ..NOT HELD A GUN TO MY HEAD  
  
OLIVER: MARISSA YOU KNOW I WOULD HAVE NEVER HURT YOU I...  
  
SUMMER: MARISSA WE'RE LEAVING...  
  
(SUMMER GRABS MARISSA'S ARM AND PULLS HER AWAY..AS SHE CONTINUES TO STARE AT OLIVER)  
  
MARISSA: SUMMER..WAIT  
  
SUMMER: COOP NO..I ALMOST LOST YOU ONCE TO THAT SCUM BAG AND IM NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU AGAIN...  
  
MARISSA: HE JUST WANTS TO TALK...WE'RE IN A PUBLIC PLACE CALM DOWN..  
  
SUMMER: IF YOU LEAVE ME FOR HIM..DONT EXPECT ME TO EVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN  
  
MARISSA: ITLL TAKE 5 MINUTES..  
  
SUMMER: IM LEAVING  
  
(SUMMER WALKS AWAY)  
  
MARISSA: SUMMER!  
  
OLIVER: LEAVE HER..SHE DOESNT UNDERSTAND WHAT WE HAVE IS TO IMPORTANT TO GIVE UP  
  
MARISSA: OLIVER WE HAVE NOTHING..  
  
OLIVER: RITE IM SORRY..I KNOW..IVE JUST BEEN SO CONFUSED LATELY...SUCH A CHANGE  
  
(OLIVER LOOKS DOWN AT MARISSA'S SPILT SMOOTHIE)  
  
OLIVER:I BETTER CLEAN THIS UP BEFORE I GET IN TROUBLE...WANNA MEET UP LATER?...YA KNOW...JUST TO TALK...THERES SO MUCH I NEED TO GET OFF MY CHEST AND I CANT AFFORD THE 60 BUCKS AN HOUR FOR A PSYCATRIST..  
  
MARISSA: I DONT KNOW  
  
OLIVER: YOU CAN BRING RYAN...I JUST NEED SOMEONE TO TALK TO ...SOME FRIENDLY FACES WOULD REALLY HELP ME  
  
MARISSA: WELL..I DONT KNOW IF RYAN WOULD WANA COME ..BUT SURE...WERE?  
  
OLIVER: WELL I KINDA LOST THE PENTHOUSE BUT IF YOU STOP BY HERE..  
  
(OLIVER RITES DOWN AN ADDRESS ON A PIECE OF PAPER..AND HANDS IT TO MARISSA)  
  
OLIVER(CONTD:) WE COULD TALK?  
  
MARISSA: ID LIKE THAT  
  
(MARISSA WALKS AWAY AS OLIVER STARES SMILING)  
  
_______________________________________  
  
(RYAN IS LYING ON HIS BED AND SETH IS READING COMICS ON THE FLOOR IN THE POOLHOUSE)  
  
SETH: IF ONLY SUPER HEROS HAD GIRL PROBLEMS THEN I COULD RELATE TO THEM  
  
RYAN: YEAH..IM SURE  
  
(SUMMER RUNS IN FRANTICALLY)  
  
SUMMER: OH MY GOD OLIVERS BACK  
  
(RYAN SITS UP)  
  
RYAN: WHAT? WHERE!  
  
SUMMER:HE WAS AT THE MALL..I DONT KNOW..COOPS WITH HIM  
  
RYAN: YOU LEFT HER WITH HIM!?  
  
SUMMER: I TOLD HER TO LEAVE! BUT SHE SAID NO!  
  
(RYAN RUNS OUT INTO THE HOUSE...)  
  
__________________________________  
  
(IN THE LIVING ROOM SANDY AND CALEB ARE SITTING ON ONE COUCH AND DIRECTLY OPPOSITE ARE KIRSTEN AND JULIE...EVERYONE IS STARING AT EACH OTHER AND NO ONE IS TALKING ..RYAN RUNS BY)  
  
SANDY: WOW WOW RYAN WHATS UP?  
  
RYAN: ITS MARISSA..SHES WITH OLIVER AGAIN  
  
(SANDY GETS UP RITE AWAY EAGER TO LEAVE THE AWKWARD SCENE IN THE LIVING ROOM)  
  
SANDY: ILL DRIVE  
  
__________________________  
  
(SETH AND SUMMER ARE LEFT IN THE POOL HOUSE)  
  
(SUMMER LOOKS AROUND AT ALL THE COMICS ON THE GROUND)  
  
SUMMER: SO IS THIS LIKE... ALL YOU DO ALL DAY?  
  
SETH: WHAT DO YOU MEAN  
  
SUMMER: LIKE JUST SIT AROUND AND READ COMICS  
  
SETH: UH THESE ARE NOT JUST ALL 'COMICS' ..THIS ONE FOR INSTANCE IS ISSUE NUMBER 1 MINT CONDITION ..THIS IS A ...IS A LEDGEND  
  
SUMMER: OH HEY..CATWOMEN  
  
SETH:CAT...WOMEN..YOU REMEMBERD?  
  
SUMMER: WELL...YEAH...I GUESS I DID....  
  
(SUMMER LOOKS AROUND MORE)  
  
SUMMER: OH AND YOU HAVE ISSUE 121 OF SPIDERMAN..THE FIRST APPEARANCE OF DR. OCTOPUS  
  
SETH: OH MY GOD..ARE THOSE WORDS COMING FROM YOUR MOUTH OR WHAT...HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL THIS  
  
SUMMER: UH COHEN..BELIEVE IT OR NOT I DO ACTUALLY LISTEN SOMETIMES TO THE THINGS YOU SAY  
  
SETH: YOU DO..OH REALLY? WELL WHAT ISSUE IS THE ..  
  
(SUMMER INTERUPTS)  
  
SUMMER: DONT PUSH UR LUCK  
  
SETH: RITE.....RITE...SORRY  
  
SUMMER: YOU KNOW...I NEVER THOUGHT HANGING OUT WITH YOU COULD BE SO FUN...  
  
(SETH LOOKS OVER AT HER AND LAUGHS)  
  
(SUMMER LEANS IN AND THEY KISS)  
  
KIRSTEN(OFFSCREEN:) SETH!!!  
  
(SUMMER STOPS)  
  
SUMMER: SETH SHOULDNT YOU..  
  
(SETH BEGINS KISSING HER AGAIN)  
  
KIRSTEN(OFFSCREEN:) SEETHH!!!!  
  
(SETH STOPS THIS TIME)  
  
SETH: URG...ILL BE RITE BACK..HOLD THAT THOUGHT....  
  
(SETH LEAVES)  
  
____________________________  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
____________________________ 


End file.
